Spongebob Loses the Job
by granger1191
Summary: What will happen to Spongbob when he loses his job? Hope you like it!
1. Loses the Job

Spongebob Chapter 1: Lose the Job

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, ready, ready, read-" said Spongebob. He was going to the Krusty Krab when Squidward interrupted him.

"Will you stop that!" he yelled out his window.

"Why?" Spongebob asked.

"Because I said so," said Squidward stubbornly.

"Ok, Squidward," Spongebob didn't know what was going on.

When Spongebob got to work, he cleaned the tables and washed the floors before the restaurant opened. When the first customer came in, he sat him down in ten minutes. Spongebob had to get things straight in his mind. "You want me to perform in front of Bikini Bottom? I can't do that! I have snails to feed and – and," Spongebob was confused. "Calm down me boy, it's only five minutes on a stage. All you have to do is wave your hands around like a little birdie for Squidward's poem."

"Ok," said Spongebob

"I'm doomed," confessed Squidward.

"Ring, Ring, Ring" went the alarm. Mr. Krabs' always had alarms so he can get more, and more money.

"Me boy, a customer has been here for ten minutes! Go get them Spongebob! Quick, or you'll lose your job!" screamed Mr. Krabs'.

"Aye, Aye, Yes, Sir!" said Spongebob like he was a sergeant.

Spongebob ran out to get the customer and seat him. "Right this way, sir," said Spongebob politely. "Thanks, but, I was here to get something to go," said Michael, the customer. "Sorry, we don't do takeouts. You can only eat your delicious Krabby Patty here." All the sudden Mr. Krabs' pops up from under the table.

"Of cores we do takeouts! We started to do takeouts today!"

"Mr. Krabs', we don't have any paper bags!" yelled Spongebob.

"Then go and get some from the store! And be back in a jiffy Spongebob, or you'll lose your job!" yelled Mr. Krabs'.

"Yes, sir!" Spongebob yelled again. Spongebob went to the store and purchased the brown paper bags. It took Spongebob fifteen minutes. When Spongebob got back, guess what happened…

… "SPONGEBOB! IT TOOK FIFTEEN MINUTES FOR YOU TO BUY PAPER BAGS! THE CUSTOMOR LEFT! YOU LOSE YOUR JOB!" Mr. Krabs' yelled at the top of his little lungs. He was even redder than before, he was so mad. It's obvious that he wanted Spongebob o-u-t out! He showed Spongebob to the door. Spongebob made him lose $5.00, so he got fired.

Spongebob walked home looking down at the ground. He started to wonder if he was still going to perform with Squidward. He started to say Squidward's poem.

Something has bitten me.

Someone sees something in me.

It's not a person,

It's a little birdie.

What does that mean? He should ask Squidward when his shift is over. Just thinking about Squidward's shift made him cry. Without the job, he can't get money. Without the money, he can't get food. Without the food, he will starve. He better, and I mean better, find another job. Or he can go to plan B – beg Mr. Krabs' to get the job back. His first plan is to feed Gary. Then go break the news to Sandy. After that, he would go to Mr. Krabs' to beg to get the job back.

"Gary! I'm home!" yelled Spongebob.

"Meow (shouldn't you be at work?)?"

" I don't want to talk about it. Here is your food," said Spongebob. "I'm going to go to Sandy's now." Spongebob left out the door for Sandy's house.

"Knock, Knock, Knock!" went Spongebob.

"Oh! Hi Spongebob! You don't look too happy. What's the matter?"

"I got fired," said Spongebob.

"Why?" asked Sandy.

"I had to go get paper bags for a customer. I got back in fifteen minutes and the customer left. Mr. Krabs' got so mad I lost the job," said Spongebob

"Oh, you poor little yellow square dude!" yelled Sandy. "You can stay here for a while until you get a job," offered Sandy.

"I CAN? Oh, I mean, no, Sandy. I can't do that."

"Well, you better go ask Mr. Krabs' for that job back. If you don't do that, I will. And if he doesn't listen, I will do karate on him," said Sandy.

"Ok," said Spongebob.

Karate, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs' 

" Knock, Knock, Knock" went Sandy on the door of the Krusty Krab.

"Uhh, who is it?" asked Mr. Krabs'

"Girl Scout! Free cookies PLUS $10.00!" said Sandy in the sweetest voice she had.

"PLUS $10.00! COME IN!" yelled Mr. Krabs'. Sandy opened the door slowly with her cowboy hat on. When she got there, it was like Mr. Krabs' knew she was coming. "Uh - oh," said Mr. Krabs'.

"You better say uh – oh! 'Cause you better listen to me," said Sandy. She kind of sounded like a cowboy, or should I say cowgirl. "I'll give Spongebob his job back! I swear!" Mr. Krabs' would anything for a girl that was about to beat him up. There was a strange ending with this though. "Only …" Mr. Krabs' stopped. "Only what?" asked Sandy. " Only if I get me ten dollars," said Mr. Krabs'.

"God, Spongebob was right! He only cares about money!" Sandy muttered under her breath. "Look, just give Spongebob the job back, ok?" Sandy didn't want t give away ten dollars! He has to get it himself! "No! I get my ten dollars first! What, are you going to do karate on me, or something? Ya right!" yelled Mr. Krabs'. He didn't know that he said the wrong thing, the thing that switched Sandy's madness on. Sandy twirled and came back in her Karate suit. Mr. Krabs' did the same thing but came back in… what's that? He came back in a business suit? "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" snickered Sandy. She was looking for a karate suit and… a business suit? This is too much!


	2. Another Part of Karate, Sandy, and Mr Kr...

"Why are you in a business suit?" asked Sandy.

"None of your business!" yelled Mr. Krabs'. "Now what are you waiting for? Let's fight!" yelled Mr. Krabs'. Sandy lifted her arm and punched Mr. Krabs' on the nose. Mr. Krabs' got a bloody nose and a black eye. His nose started to bleed. It was as red as his body. "Ok, ok. I'll give Spongebob the job back. You win!" yelled Mr. Krabs'.

"Good," was all Sandy had to say.


	3. No Way!

**growingup- thanks for posting such nice reviews! I hope you like the next chapter!**

"Spongebob, are you home? I want to talk to you," said the worried Mr. Krabs'. Mr. Krabs' only heard crying, "Come in" said Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs' had come in. Spongebob was on the couch and watching television. "Me sorry I was so hard on you, I want to give you your job back," said Mr. Krabs' sympathetically.

"After what you did to me? NO WAY!" yelled Spongebob

"Why me boy?" asked Mr. Krabs'.

"Because…" Spongebob stopped.

"Because why?" asked Mr. Krabs' again.

"You fired me for no good reason. Why did you fire me?"

"Me boy, you know me love money! You made the customer leave!" yelled Mr. Krabs'.

"Well, do you think that speech makes it better?" asked Spongebob.

"Yes?" Mr. Krabs' wanted yes for an answer.

"Guess again," said the angry sponge.

Mr. Krabs' started to walk out the pineapple door. "Well, aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Again, guess again," said Spongebob MORE angry than he was before. He was as red as Mr. Krabs'. "I'll be finding another, nicer job!" Spongebob yelled in Mr. Krabs' face.


	4. Looking for a New Job

**Authers Note- Well, Sorry I havn't been updating in a long time. I've gotten so nice reviws that I started it again. This chapter is shorter than what I usaullay write, but, It will do...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Spongebob started looking in the paper for jobs. He found one he liked. The job was in a poor town. But anyways he said, 'Lets Do It!' He slammed the newspaper shut and drove to Kalabar Rd. He went knocking on the door. No one was in there. There was this big, strange, building next to it. He went knocking on that door. Someone was in there. 'Hello little boy. Want a Popsicle?' Spongebob was surprised at the old mans reaction to a stranger knocking on the door. 'I'm not a little boy! I'm a man!' Spongebob yelled. He went on though. 'I came here for a job,' he started talking as if nothing happened.

'Oh that job! Not again' the little man shook his head. ' I used to work there. I sold it to a bad, bad man.'

'Why did you sell it to a bad man?'

'I didn't know he was a bad man at the time. I sold it to him. Now he basically said 'GET OUT! IT'S MY HOUSE NOW!'

'Oh…'

'There's a job down the street!'

'Ok. I'll go and check it out' Spongebob started walking. He noticed that the side walk was getting more shiny. Then he saw a brown...no not brown! GOLD! It was GOLD! A GOLD TOWN! Spongebob ran to the shiny building and rang the doorbell. He could here it ringing inside. It sounded like birds.

'Wow. In Baknii Bottom, you just gat a plain old ding- dong!' said Spongebob. A man cameto the door and let him in.

'Well, Welcome! We've been expecting you!' As Spongebob turned around, the mans eyes went from light blue to red.


	5. Break the News to Gary

CHAPTER 5- Break the News to Gary.

Spongebob walked out the building. 'Wow. I got the job on the first day!' he yelled. He was walking for three days before he got home. He was out of breath and needed to sit down. 'Gary, we're moving to Alpine town on Goldie St.!'

'Meow? (Why?' asked Gary.

'I got a new job!' explained Spongebob.

'Meow? (What about the Krusty Krab?)'

'I don't want to talk about it. Now start packing.'

'Meow. (I'll go get my suitcase.)'

'Ok. I'm going to talk to Pat, Squid, and Sandy.'

'Meow. (ok.)' Gary got out his suitcase and started to pack all his different shells. Spongebob walked out the door and started to walk to Pat's house.


	6. Break thew News to Patrick and Squidward

**Authers Note: Well, the chapters have been short lately. Things aren't coming as easily. But... The chapters are still here. Please don't post reviwes that the chapters are to short. Because I already know:)**

Spongebob knocked on the rock. The rock lifted and Patrick was stuck to it. He fell off. 'Hi Spongebob!'

'Hi. I need to talk to you.'

'I'm moving.'

'Yae! So am I!' Patrick lifted a hand.

'No Pat! I'm moving to a different town!' yelled Spongebob.

'Oh.' Patrick sighed.

'I need to tall Sandy and Squidward. I don't know how Squidward is going to take it.' The two walked over to Squidward's house. They knocked on the door and Squidward answered it. 'What?' he asked with his usual face on.

'I-I-I'm moving.' Spongebob muttered.

'Ok.' Squidward shut the door in Spongebob's face. He looked out the window until he saw Patrick and Spongebob left. 'Yae!' he screamed Confetti flew down from the ceiling. 'Now to tell Sandy…' said Spongebob in a quiet voice.


	7. What Is She Thinking?

**Authers Note: Again, this is really short. And again, I told you. Things aren't as easy for me. I've been really busy and I'm just catching up.**

Spongebob and Patrick walked to Sandy's house. 'Why, heck! He didn't give you the job back?' asked Sandy after Spongebob told her the news.

'He offered it back. I said no.'

'Well, why didn't you say yes?'

'He fired me. I'm not going back!' Patrick started crying on Sandy's suit.

'Well, there's only one thing to do. What town are you moving to?'

'Alpine Town. What are you thinking Sandy?' asked Spongebob.

'I'm thinking…'

**Aurthers Note:** **Read the next chapter to see what she's thinking! I will update the day after tomarrow at the most! Please review!**


	8. A Surprise For Everyone

'Sandy! Tell me! What are you thinking?'

'I'm thinking that Patrick moves with you; and not just Patrick, but me too.'

'Yeah!" yelled Patrick in his deep voice. He got up from Spongebob's shoulder and walked into Sandy's house.

"Come on Spongebob! I have nuts and ice tee waiting!' Sandy walked into her house too. She saw Patrick with a air helmet on, not water, and gasping for water. She crossed her arms and walked to her pile of new helmets and the hose. Patrick got up, and Sandy helped him. While Sandy was pouring water into the helmet, she looked out her window. She saw Spongebob standing there. She started to think.

'Sandy?' asked Patrick. 'Sandy?' he said again. 'SANDY!' he yelled. Sandy shook her head and looked at the ground. There was water up to her ankles.

'It overflowed' said Patrick.

'Dang it!' Sandy yelled. Sandy dropped the hose, with water still coming out. She ran outside, forgetting about the hose, ice tee, and her share of nuts. 'Spongebob!' Spongebob turned around. 'What?' He had red evil eyes, that made Sandy jump.


	9. A Mystery

Sandy took Patrick and ran. After they got away, Spongebob's eyes turned to normal. 'Well, if they don't want to be my friends, they don't have to be my friends! Spongebob started heading towards Alpine town. He turned into the big building. 'Task 1 done?' Spongebob's boss asked. 'Task 1 done' he said.

**_Authers note: _I know this chapter was REALLY INFINATY short, but it gets good, and I just want you to think what happens. Please don't review saying this was so short, because I already know!**


	10. 3 More Tasks

Spongebob walked out of the building. 'Now for task 2.' He said. He started to head towards to Bikini Bottom. 'Oh Squidward!' Spongebob knocked at the door. Squidward opened the door. Before he could say anything, red beams came out of his eyes, and Squidward disappeared. 'Task 3, on my way.' Said Spongebob. He opened the door to his house, and saw Gary frozen on the floor. 'Master had must of done task 3 for me' said Spongebob. He stared heading back to Alpine town. 'What now Master?'

'All 3 tasks are done'

'Yes Master.'

'I'll give you 3 more tasks. Plankton, Krabs, and….. Flats'

Spongebobs eyes opened wide.

'Flats sir? I'll never be able to get him!'

'Try. I'll hire someone new if you don't come back alive.'

'Yes sir.' Spongebob headed out of Alpine town.

* * *

Authers Note: This gets really good! Please review and wait for the next Chapter! 


	11. Mr Krabs

Chapter 11- Mr. Krabs

* * *

Spongebob walked to The Krusty Krab to cook his Krabby Patties, and ring the awful, annoying, little bell, and yell in Squidwards ear, no- to the whole world! "Orders Up!" Squidward snatched the plate from Spongebob's tiny little hands. "Thank you" moaned Squidward. The door suddenly flew open, and Mr. Krabs came in. "Spongebob! I'd like to have a word with you me boy!" "Same here" whispered Spongebob. "Come to me office me boy." Said Mr. Krabs. "Why? So you can get your rusty trusty money?" mumbled Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs heard. He didn't take it personal, he just said… "My money is not rusty!" A person with a spatula came in. "I'm ready to cook Krabby Patties!" he yelled. Mr. Krabs took one look at him, and then one look at Spongebob. "You were fired!" yelled Mr. Krabs. Spongebob started to cry. "I want to come back here! I really do!" Spongebob cried on Mr. Krabs' shoulder. Tears- or should I say flames, came down Spongebob's face. In just seconds, Mr. Krabs was gone.

Everybody, just sat, and ate in silence. Except for Squidward. He was cheering, clapping, very loudly. "Whoo! Whoohoo!" He yelled. "Did I miss something?" The little boy with the spatula called into the silence.

* * *

**AUTHER'S NOTE: **The capter is short, but longer than usial for me. :) Please R&R! I know I havn't been updating often, but that ain't my prob. That's yours. JK. Please R&R! I spent a while on this just to make you customors happy! 


	12. INPORTANT NOTICE

**INPORTANT NOTICE: Someone didn't say something nice about my story. I'm not saying that everybody has to like it, but someone just had to swear. Well, let you in on something. I'm 9 years old. Don't ever say any swears again. If I do see more swears in the reviews, I won't continue the story. This rule goes for everybody. Don't do it again.**


	13. Spongebob is a Hero!

** Chapter 12**

Spongbob looked up at the kid. "You didn't see any of this!" he said, as he took out some dust and threw it on the ground. It looked like a cartoon, because it a puff of dust flew up, and looked like in Spongebob's second favorite cartoon- Milard's Superpower, and when he disappeared under a puff of smoke. But…no, he was still there. The puff of smoke disappeared, and everybody could see him again. He took out his laser. He flashed it at everybody, while his sunglasses were on. "Huh? Where are we?" was asked by many people. Spongebob took away their memory.

Spongebob left for Alpine town. He wished his boss won't get mad- he didn't get Flats! Maybe he could ask for a helper to catch him. He finally got to Alpine town. He walked into his boss's office. "Sir…" he started. "I caught one of them." There was a big pause.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" yelled his boss. His chair wheeled a round fast, as he slammed his newspaper and fins on the desk. "But Sir!" he started. "I can't get Flats! It's Flats! He is evil!"

"Too bad!" he yelled. "You have to kill him!" he yelled. "You have to go out there…and sob lakes of fire on him! You have to do it! Or I will kill him myself, and you along with it too!"

Spongebob turned around, and walked out the door. He walked back in. He just had to refresh. "Look…" he started, pointing his weak index finger at him. "Flats may be evil! But I'm starting to think I'm evil! I am not going to kill anyone else except for you!" he said, as he looked at the records. "Lets see…" he said to himself. "Who did we kill? And who can we get back?" he was looking for all the people that he killed.

"Please! NO!" he yelled, as his eyes made the change of color again. The light blue to a dark red. "NO!" his voice roared. He opened his mouth, and fire came out. "I gave you powers so you could kill! Now I shall take them back!" the fire didn't kill Spongebob. It took his powers away.

"No!" he yelled. "Stop!" the only thing powerful then the fire, was his "GET-AWAY" power. He used it right then. The fires were like little people, escaping him.

Now, he knew what power his boss used to try to take his powers away. And, he knew that his boss didn't have the "GET- AWAY" power either. Fire came out of his mouth, and it took away his boss's powers. He could do whatever he wanted, without getting killed.

"Ah- ha!" he yelled, mouth a big O. "Here is how to get the people back!" he said, as he pushed a red button. People started to pop up everywhere- even people that he didn't know! Then, he noticed that these weren't people that he just killed- but people that have been killed in the past. He didn't know where Patrick and Sandy were. He went searching for them over the crowded room.

Then He Remembered

_Flashback_

'Spongebob!' Spongebob turned around. 'What?' He had red evil eyes, that made Sandy jump. Sandy took Patrick and ran. After they got away, Spongebob's eyes turned to normal. 'Well, if they don't want to be my friends, they don't have to be my friends! Spongebob started heading towards Alpine town. He turned into the big building. 'Task 1 done?' Spongebob's boss asked. 'Task 1 done' he said.

_End Of Flashback_

"No!" he yelled. Unless Patrick and Sandy said to themselves, "Spongebob is nice now, let's go see him!" then he would never see then again.

"You took my friends away!" Spongebob yelled at his boss. "You can't take anyone else! I will make sure that I kill you, and no one will ever, ever press that evil button again!"

"No!" he yelled. "Please no!"

"You thought you were so tough! Well…" he began. "THINK AGAIN!" he used his heat vision, as some people call it. At his work, they called it Killing Vision. Mr. Krabs walked up to Spongebob, and put a claw on him.

"You did a great job lad," A big pause. "Keep it up, at the Krusty Krab! You're re-hired!" In Spongebob's head, it said KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, but he knew that wasn't the right thing. He was still partly brain washed from his old Boss.

"Sure thing," said Spongebob.

This great day wasn't over yet. Someone was still waiting for him. Or…should I say two people? Sandy and Patrick opened the door. They heard chatting inside. "Hello?" Sandy called out. It seemed no one was there. "

"Yes?" a young lady- or a young fish- came down the big staircase. "Would you like something?" she asked.

"Oh…uh…sorry to bother you. We thought this was someone else, unless a boy named Spongebob was up there," said Sandy.

"Oh, yes! A boy named Spongebob is up here! He saved the day!" said the fish.

Sandy and Patrick walked up the steps. There were three rooms to look in, and the fish already disappeared into one of the doors. They tried the left one. A big Surprise happened when the figured out that this was **_not_** the room that Spongebob was in. It was defiantly NOT!

* * *

**AUTHERS NOTE: **I hope this chapter is good! It's a little longer- and you Sponge Fans that like spongebob as a hero...YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! lol! Please R&R! By the way...this is NOT the last chapter...you could also guess that because i left a cliff hanger at the end. I was going to have this to be the last chapter- but then I decided no. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. The True Ending

"Agh!" Sandy yelled. It was the room. Was it? Yes- it had to be. It was the room where Gary had gotten killed. The room where everybody was put after Spongebob had made them disappear. Some of the people – of course, had gotten killed. But not everybody! Squidward. Ah- yes. Squidward was never so happy in his life. "Sandy! Patrick! You dumb guys!" He leaped into their arms. "Thank you so much for saving me!

"Your welcome, buddy!" said Pat, in his low, deep voice.

"Shut up!" yelled Squidward.

"Squid, Pat, no time to fight!" started Sandy. "We have to go and find Spongebob!"

"Oh no!" yelled Squidward. "No, no, no, no, and oh yeah. NO! Spongebob did something to me. Not quite sure what yet, but he did something! He put me into this tiny, uncomfortable room. I am not going to go get him," said Squid.

"Squid" Sandy started. "Spongebob was brainwashed. He's all better now. I- I hope." Sandy finished.

"Y-y-you HOPE? Nope. Not going with that!" he started to walk the other way.

"Uh-uh! Not going with that!" Sandy did her usual Karate kick and knocked Squidward down to his feet. "Too bad," she said. "Your coming with us," she got up, and brought Squid with her. They finally found the right door after 5 minutes of searching.

"Spongebob!" yelled Sandy. She was so excited. She let go of Squidward to hug him. He tried hopping away, but she caught him just in time.

"Hi, Sandy!" he said, not remembering a thing. "Y-you were gone! Where were you?" he asked. "Come on, Sandy! Tell me!" he was impatient to hear Sandy's story, Spongebob didn't remember a thing, except for the fact that they were gone.

"Er −" she started. "Rather not talk about that," she handed Spongebob a tape. "Here," she started. "Listen to this. It's the music you and Gary used to listen to," she said.

"Gary? Y-you mean DO listen to. Right?"

"Spongebob? G-gary is d-d-dead," her lips were quivering. She couldn't bear to tell Spongebob the news.

"Yeah right," Spongebob said. "You just wait until I get home. Your just playing a trick on me,"

"Okay…" said Sandy. "I- I thought he knew!" she whispered to the rest. They shrugged. "I thought he knew too. He did before, and now he doesn't," they told her. Spongebob popped in the tape. He listened to it. Sandy had secretly put Hidden Messages on the tape. They said: _Spongebob will not remember anything. Spongebob will remember his friends. Spongebob shall not kill anyone, or make them disappear._

After he had played the tape, he was perfectly fine. Just wait until he gets home and finds out.

Spongebob opened his door. "Gary!" he yelled. Silence. "Gary?" Gary was missing. He found a note on the fridge. It said: _Gary is dead._

**The End**


End file.
